It is known that with the continuous development of liquid crystal display technology, ultrahigh resolution of a liquid crystal display device has become a trend. In order to improve the ultrahigh resolution of the liquid crystal display device, more chips and control circuits are necessary to be mounted on a liquid crystal glass panel. Therefore, more chips on films (referred to as COFs) will be formed on the side ends of the liquid crystal glass panel.
In the production process of the liquid crystal display device, the liquid crystal glass panel is generally placed in a packing box, and then transported to a corresponding assembly station for assembly. During transportation, damages to the liquid crystal glass panel should be avoided. Especially, the packing box should be prevented from damaging the chip on films on the liquid crystal glass panel. At present, a common packing box, as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, includes a box body 11, and the side walls 12 of the box body 11 cooperate with each other to form a placement area 13 for placing a liquid crystal glass panel 16 therein. A holding groove 14 is formed on the inner side of each side wall 12 of the box body 11, and corresponds to a chip on film 17 on the liquid crystal glass panel 16. Namely, after the liquid crystal glass panel 16 is placed in the placement area 13, the chip on film 17 will be exactly located in the holding groove 14. Meanwhile, a supporting projection 15 is formed between two adjacent holding grooves 14, for supporting and positioning the liquid crystal glass panel 16 and enabling the chip on film 17 out of contact with the packing box.
However, if the packing box adopts this structure, when the number of the chips on films formed on the side ends of the liquid crystal glass panel are increased, the holding grooves correspondingly provided on the side walls of the packing box will be increased as well. In this way, however, the thickness of the supporting projection formed between two adjacent holding grooves will be correspondingly decreased. Meanwhile, since the packing box is generally made from a foam material, when the thickness of the supporting projection is decreased to a certain extent, its own structural strength is not enough to support and position the liquid crystal glass panel. In the case of collision during transportation, the supporting projection is liable to bend, thereby resulting in direct collision between the chip on films and the liquid crystal glass panel. In this case, the liquid crystal glass panel will be damaged, and then the reject ratio of the liquid crystal glass panel will be increased.